Best Song Ever (Remix)
Best Song Ever (Remix) is a song by One Direction. In What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted the song is remixed and will be sung by New Directions and One Direction. The soloist includes DJ,Chriss,Ariana,Kate,Walker,Niall and Louis and Franklin Lyrics DJ: (Niall) Maybe it's the way she walked (Wow) straight into my heart and stole it. Through the doors and past the guards (Wow), just like she already owned it. Chriss: I said, "Can you give it back to me?" She said, "Never in your wildest dreams." Ariana with''' New Directions' And we danced all night to the best song ever. We knew every line. Now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever. I think it went oh, oh, ohI think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes oh 'Kate:' Said her name was Georgia Rose (Wow), and her daddy was a dentist. Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth) but she kissed me like she meant it. 'Niall' and' Louis:' I said, "Can I take you home with me?" She said, "Never in your wildest dreams." 'Ariana with New Directions:' And we danced all night to the best song ever. We knew every line. Now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever. I think it went oh, oh, ohI think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes oh 'Walker: (New Directions)' You know, I know, you know I'll remember you, And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me (oh, oh, oh yeah, yeah, yeah) And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you, (oh, oh, oh yeah, yeah, yeah) And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced, how we danced (oh, oh, oh yeah, yeah yeah) 1, 2, 1, 2, 3 'Franklin:' The Best Song Ever we danced, you and me. Oh I said your Instagram pics remind me of Watts, Naomi. Oh We tell eachother things, coz you and me are homies. Oh I'm the baddest dude, imma win a Tony. Yeah okay Liam,Niall,Zayn,Louis and Harry Directioners be chasin' you like Tom and Jerry They run so fast they feel like Allen, Barry Because they don't want Zayn here to be married So they be threatning Perrie Edwards to get buried And they be shipping Lilo, Nouis and Larry Yeah, keep on dancing all night But every night feels like an endless fight But it's cool coz I got 5 Brit dudes by my side Try to loosin' up coz you too uptight You washed up that's why your career rots in dust Being a Directioner is a must And This is Us! 'Ariana and DJ with New Directions:' How we danced all night to the best song ever. We knew every line. Now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever. (We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah) 'Chriss with New Directions:' We danced all night to the best song ever. We knew every line. Now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever. 'Niall and Kate with New Directions:' I think it went oh, oh, oh I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes oh Best song ever 'Ariana:''' It was the best song ever. It was the best song ever, It was the best song ever.